


Pax Britannica

by honeybearbee



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 1815. Lucas North meets Zafar Younis at a party thrown by Sir Harry Pearce. Soon Lucas and Zaf gathered with other members of Harry's secret organization. Together they will keep the British Empire safe, even from itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pax Britannica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitofaparadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofaparadox/gifts).



> I wanted Lucas/Zaf and it fits better in an AU. So this was born. I'm not quite sure where it's going, but it is going. Yay?

_The thing about working for Sir Harry Pearce, is that you’re never quite sure who else is_ , Lucas North thought as he looked around at the people gathered at the engagement party for Harry and Ruth Evershed.

He saw Lady Rosalind Myers and her father talking to Harry and nodded at them before moving to stand in a corner.

Lucas hated parties and he hated being surrounded by people. Ever since the end of the wars against Napoleon and Lucas’ capture and torture by the French, he avoided gatherings at all costs. However, this was for Harry and Harry had saved Lucas’ life, so the least he could do was show up to the party.

A servant floated by with glasses of champagne. Lucas grabbed one and took a sip. He nearly snorted it up his nose when a voice next to him spoke up.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Lucas turned and saw Captain Adam Carter smirking at him. “Adam,” he sighed.

“That’s Captain to you,” Adam smirked.

“I’m not in the army anymore. You don’t outrank me.”

Adam snorted and glanced around the room. “Have you seen Tom?”

“No.”

Adam frowned. “Last I saw him, he snuck off with Zoe.”

“Jealous?” Lucas asked softly.

“No.” Adam scowled. 

Lucas laughed. “Just go find him, you idiot. Last I knew Zoe was head over heels for that servant.”

Adam looked around again and then slapped Lucas on the shoulder. “I’ll see you later.”

“I hope not,” Lucas muttered as Adam left. He did know that Harry invited a certain group of people to his party. _Probably to finally introduce us to each other and work together on keeping the Empire safe._

Lucas glanced over the party goers once more and his gaze stopped on a young boy serving food from the buffet. He looked to be from Arabia and was valiantly ignoring any snide and condescending looks thrown at him. Lucas admired the boy for keeping his head up. It also didn’t hurt that the boy was beautiful.

“Stop hiding in the corner, Lucas,” Ruth said as she came to stand in front of him, blocking the boy from his view.

“I like the corner, Ruth,” Lucas shot back.

“You like Zaf,” she smirked.

“Zaf?”

Ruth jerked her head to the boy. “Zafar Younis. Harry found him in Turkey of all places.”

“Slave?”

Ruth shrugged. “I’m not sure. Harry never said.” She paused and gave Lucas a playful shove. “You should go talk to him.”

“He’s working isn’t he?”

“So? You’re better company than everyone glaring at him.”

Lucas nodded, downed his drink and placed the glass down. “If this ends badly, I’m blaming you.”

“Okay, but it won’t.”

Lucas took a breath and tugged on his jacket. He wound his way through the throng of people and stepped up next to Zaf. Now that he was closer, Zaf didn’t look quite so young or short as Lucas had thought.

“Hello,” he said.

“Hello,” Zaf replied with a smile. He had a slight accent, but it was barely detectable to those outside of Lucas’ line of work. “What may I do for you?”

Lucas searched his mind for a response and the best he could come up with was, “What kinds of food do you have?” He winced as soon as he said it.

Zaf only smiled wider. “We have a large variety of foods, Mr. North.”

Lucas blinked. “You know my name?”

“Sir Harry always speaks of you.”

“Ah.” He shifted nervously and stared at the buffet. He grabbed a plate and began putting food on it.

“Will you be staying after the party?” Zaf asked as he helped Lucas gather food.

“Yes.”

“Then I shall see you there.”

“Ah, well. Good.” Lucas finished putting food on his plate and turned from the table. _Idiot. He must think you’re an idiot._ He sighed as he settled back in his corner with food he didn’t really want. He’d have to wait until after the party to talk to Zaf again, if the boy didn’t laugh in his face.


End file.
